


Is This What You Wanted?

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kind of unrequited love but not really, M/M, a bit of MBTI inspiration, kind of angst, not an au, title is taken from Is This What You Wanted by TLSP, what a song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Tú eras la promesa al alba; yo era la resaca de la mañana siguienteTú eras Jesucristo, mi señor; yo era el prestamistaTú eras la dama sensible; yo era el reverendo FreudTú eras el orgasmo manual; yo era el sucio chiquillo¿Y era esto lo que querías? ¿Vivir en una casa que es acechada por el fantasma de nosotros dos?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Is This What You Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Minsung, y quizá el único que haga porque al chile no los imagino en otra situación.

** _-Tú dijiste que jamás podrías amarme, yo te desvestí-_ **

Minho no estaba seguro de cuando fue que todo escaló, lo único que sabe es que fue demasiado rápido y que para cuando se dio cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás.

Un día estaba mirando a Jisung mientras pensaba que era demasiado inmaduro y de pronto el menor se había convertido en eso que Minho deseaba de manera desesperada.

Lee lo quería, lo apreciaba mucho, quizá más de lo que debería, pero el cariño estaba ahí y no sabía que hacer con él porque a Jisung parecía no importarle en lo absoluto la clase de sentimientos que el mayor tenía por él.

Sabía bien que Stay los emparejaba, el propio Han lo sabía y lo único que hacía era reír por lo divertidos que le parecían los comentarios que dejaban en los vídeos, en lives, los edits tan elaborados que hacían, a veces incluso se esforzaba en hacer fanservice para reírse un poco con los gritos alocados de sus fans, pero no era para nada parecida a la reacción del mayor.

Minho tomaba todas esas cosas como un claro signo de que para el único que no era evidente su enamoramiento era precisamente para Han, hasta los miembros lo sabían, por el amor de dios; claro que tampoco era como si él se hubiera esforzado mucho en ocultarlo, que considerando lo hijo de puta que se comportaba siempre con absolutamente todo el mundo, bueno no le extrañaba que todos lo miraran con cierta ironía en sus facciones siempre que se trataba de algo relacionado al joven rapero.

En defensa del mayor, él estaba convencido de que no era difícil sentirse atraído por Han. Jisung en verdad tenía una gama impresionante de talentos y encantos, literalmente era bueno en todo, incluyendo sus gustos y lo que remataba a todo lo demás era que en verdad era una persona divertida, no te aburrías estando con él, pero eso era precisamente lo especial de Jisung, que al ser tan introvertido, solo con alguien cercano demostraría todos esos encantos; en verdad era como una cajita llena de secretos y enigmas que ni siquiera ellos como miembros habían podido conocer de él aún. Por eso Minho quiso suponer que no era en realidad difícil que hubiera acabado enamorándose de quién todo el mundo decía era su mejor amigo.

Y Minho no mentiría, él estaba convencido de que debía haber alguna especie de sentimiento especial de Jisung por él, no había podido dejar de pensarlo desde esa primera vez que tuvieron sexo. El mayor no sabía que podía sentirse tan irracionalmente atraído por alguien hasta que miró a Jisung sonreír después de tener su orgasmo y tallar sus ojos entre suaves risas.

En caso de que alguien pudiera pensarlo, la respuesta es no, no tuvieron sexo por error, no estaban ebrios y de ninguna manera fue un accidente, de hecho era una tarde perfectamente normal, tenían su día libre y Jisung como siempre que tenía algo de tiempo libre se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mirando vídeos en su celular, Minho entró a su habitación y se recostó a su lado también como lo hacía usualmente.

En cierto momento, Han se giró sobre su costado para bostezar dramáticamente y quedó de frente con el mayor, quien sintió que su respiración se detuvo por la cercanía del rostro de Jisung. El menor sonrió con gran diversión mientras continuaba estirándose haciendo soniditos raros y Minho no pudo soportarlo más, así que sujetó las muñecas de Han para que se quedara quieto y entonces poder acercar su rostro hasta que sus labios se quedaron a un milímetro de los contrarios, Jisung lo miró a los ojos con gran curiosidad, pero no sé alejó así que Lee tomó eso como una señal de que podía seguir y simplemente apretó con suavidad sus labios.

La sensación fue indescriptible, no era como que los labios de Jisung fueran extraordinarios, simple y sencillamente era el concepto de por fin estar besando al causante de sus noches de insomnio y que éste ni siquiera hiciera ademán de estar disgustado lo que lo tenía extasiado. Entonces vino el profundo gemido que soltó Han de pronto cuando el mayor sutilmente se internó en su boca para probar su lengua, ese sonido enloqueció a Minho al punto de posarse encima del menor intentando acorralarlo, lo quería todo para él y por el resto de su vida.

Colosal fue su sorpresa cuando Jisung de hecho se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior con una naturalidad excepcional mientras subía su camiseta por encima de su pecho prácticamente invitando a Minho a qué se sirviera de él, y Lee por supuesto que no era idiota.

Se bajó los pantalones incluso con algo de torpeza por lo nervioso y excitado que se sentía al mismo tiempo y entonces volvió a devorar la boca y cuello de Jisung, quién era un suave desastre de gemidos, manos desesperadas por tocar lo que estuviera a su alcance y una boca muy expresiva que no paraba de buscar donde fuera posible a los labios del mayor.

Fueron tan irresponsables esa primera vez, lo hicieron sin condón, prácticamente sin preparación y en pleno día en el dormitorio, pero Minho supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Jisung cuando el chico soltó una risita luego de haberse corrido y se pasó una mano por los ojos adormilados que estaban siendo cubiertos por su cabello húmedo.

Esto era por lo que su corazón en verdad se hinchaba en una manera casi estúpida, ocurría siempre que estaba cerca de él, y de igual manera dolía como si estuviera envuelto en alambre de púas siempre que miraba al menor abrazar y pasar el rato con Hyunjin riéndose y hablando todo el tiempo, incluso se sentía celoso de ver a su pequeño Han hablar cosas tan íntimas con Changbin, mirarlo volver tan emocionado al dormitorio con Chan luego de haber trabajado en una canción nueva, no entendía porqué se acurrucaba con Felix en el sofá o porque elogiaba interminablemente a Seungmin, a Jeongin era bien conocido que lo adoraba (¿y quién no?), pero Minho no negaría que lo descomponía por completo ver qué Jisung no le daba ninguna especie de trato _en verdad_ especial a él a pesar de que se suponía que estaban involucrados sentimentalmente.

El problema con Minho es que antes de hacerlo con Jisung por primera vez nunca habría igualado el tener sexo con amor, pero solo con esta persona en específico se sentía totalmente empeñado en que fuera igual, necesitaba convencerse a como de lugar de que Han lo deseaba tanto como él deseaba al menor.

Pero las cosas no eran como él quería todo el tiempo, de hecho las cosas jamás eran como él quería y por esa única ocasión enserio habría deseado que la vida le demostrara un poco de cariño y le permitiera por favor tener a Han Jisung en su vida como su amoroso novio.

Bueno, habían varias cosas que ya tenía: Jisung ya formaba parte de su vida; Han ya era muy amoroso, aunque lo era con todos los miembros por igual y no solo con él; lo que no tenía y aparentemente jamás lograría sería que fuera su novio, pues Jisung jamás insinuó siquiera la posibilidad de empezar una relación con él, el chico ni siquiera le hablaba amorosamente después de que tenían sexo y lo trataba como a un simple amigo, ya ni como a un mejor amigo porque parecía que el puesto estaba compartiéndolo no solo con Hyunjin, sino también con Changbin y Felix. En cierto modo Minho debería sentirse feliz de no estar en la friendzone, pero no podía porque además de tener la posibilidad de coger con el delgado rapero de vez en cuando (que hasta donde sabía, nadie más tenía ese privilegio), su amado no lo trataba con ninguna clase de favoritismo.

Por supuesto, Jisung jamás fue grosero con él, de hecho se comportaba de una manera tan cotidiana con el bailarín que costaba creer que tuvieran relaciones sexuales de vez en cuando; es decir, Minho siempre se había puesto nervioso estando al lado de Jisung, pero después de haberlo visto desnudo, él ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre de antes. Jisung era una obra de arte ante sus ojos a la cual quería cuidar a toda costa y a la que nadie más debería tener el derecho de mirar sin ropa en su opinión.

Los miembros se dieron cuenta de esta tarea autoimpuesta por el segundo mayor y por eso a veces lo miraban con miedo cuando éste les dedicaba miradas de advertencia al estar demasiado cerca de Han, pero eso no detenía a Jisung en lo absoluto de continuar pasando el rato con todos los miembros.

De hecho, Minho se confundía porque a veces Jisung si le decía cosas bonitas a él, lo miraba con una sonrisa e incluso tomaba su mano de vez en cuando, pero eran ocasiones esporádicas en las que parecía ser que Jisung recordaba que tenían algo un poco más complicado que una simple amistad.

Siempre que había una de esas aparentes muestras de afecto, Minho iba a la habitación de Han para abrazarle con fuerza por la espalda y llenarle el cuello de besos. No entendía que pasaba por la mente de Jisung, ya que nunca hablaba sobre sus sentimientos con él, pero el menor lo miraba con dulzura incluso aunque estuviera ocupado haciendo algo, dejaba sus cosas de lado para prestarle atención a los besos del bailarín y entonces permitía que lo desnudara entre mordidas juguetonas.

Esos minutos que duraban haciéndolo eran la gloria para Minho porque sentía que toda la atención de Han le pertenecía a él, incluso aunque fuera por ese único rato en el día, Jisung podía enfocarse únicamente en él, no en Hyunjin, ni siquiera en Changbin, para los grandes ojos de Jisung solo existía Minho por todos lados mientras hacían el amor... O así lo quería ver Lee.

Sin embargo, apenas terminaban y los gemidos y suspiros paraban de oírse en la habitación, las cosas volvían a ser las de siempre y Minho volvía a la realidad de que Han no le demostraba aprecio de una manera especial. Aunque quien sabe, podía ser que para Jisung, el sexo fuera la manera de decirle a Minho que lo quería en una manera distinta al resto, pero el mayor no podía saberlo porque seguía siendo un enigma para él.

Jisung no mostraba dependencia emocional por nadie, lo cual era algo positivo en cualquier situación, excepto para el estúpidamente enamorado Minho, quién no lograba descifrar el comportamiento de Han. El chico disfrutaba de tener su espacio para pensar, pasar el rato y sobretodo para descansar, así que siempre que había oportunidad se escondía en un estudio para estar solo mientras componía, se quedaba en su cama durmiendo tanto como fuera posible o miraba vídeos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero a Minho no lo buscaba para decirle "hey, hoy es nuestro día libre, tengamos una cita".

Lee se sentía un poco demasiado frustrado por ese hecho, ¿Enserio era él el único que sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar por lo rápido que latía su corazón siempre que estaba con Han?

Solo por esa razón decidió hablarlo con él, había soportado ya bastante tiempo de incertidumbre en el que no tenía idea de que iba a pasar entre ellos, por eso lo detuvo un día antes de dejar la sala de práctica en la empresa y cuando ya no había nadie le dijo al menor

"Necesito hablar contigo."

Han asintió con una ceja alzada como si en verdad no comprendiera de que iba todo eso.

Minho tragó con fuerza mientras se armaba de valor para finalmente ser directo y decir

"Quiero saber que soy para ti."

El menor le miró con el ceño fruncido al responder consternado

"No entiendo a qué te refieres."

Daba igual, sería directo.

Minho se armó de valor para decir lo que ya era evidente

"Es que me gustas, Jisung."

El ceño fruncido del menor se suavizó cuando le respondió con tranquilidad

"Tú también me gustas, Minho."

"No me entiendes, yo estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y me vuelve loco el ver que tú lo sabes y pareciera que ni siquiera te importa." La falta de reacción de Jisung lo hizo comprender de nuevo que él ya lo sabía, estaba perfectamente consciente de sus sentimientos y solo no le interesaba, pero Minho era un poco masoquista y sentía que Jisung era su alma destinada porque no era posible que solo él se sintiera tan enamorado en esa relación... Si es que podía llamársele así, por ello preguntó en verdad esperanzado. "¿Tú me amas?"

Han ni siquiera bajó la mirada apenado, solo se encogió de hombros cuando respondió como si fuera una información que no lo atormentaba ya porque no le daba vueltas en su cabeza

"No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes?"

Minho no sabía que sentir con eso, no estaba seguro de si estaba más desconcertado con la falta de emoción en Jisung o con el hecho de que no podía decirle un si o un no.

El menor se tensó de pronto cuando miró con nerviosismo hacia la puerta como si quisiera escapar, pero entonces murmuró

"No. Es decir... sí, me gusta pasar el rato contigo y desde luego el sexo es bueno, pero-"

 _Pero_. Que palabra más puta.

Minho lo miró con atención, porque aunque no sabía que le iba a decir, si sabía que iba a lastimarlo profundamente, por eso suspiró para calmarse y le hizo una seña al menor para que por favor continuara, y Jisung entonces se encogió de hombros y con los ojos muy abiertos como si enserio no comprendiera qué era lo que el mayor buscaba de él, le explicó

"No me interesa tener algo así. Supongo que no lo había considerado antes porque prefiero tener libertad de hacer lo que quiera cuando yo quiera."

De principio el bailarín no comprendió a qué se refería Han y tal como lo había supuesto, las palabras de Jisung lo estaban destrozando.

Lo más desesperanzador era que el menor estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él, pues le estaba hablando con su expresión ansiosa y asustada por no estar seguro de como manejar la situación.

Sabía que estaba poniendo a Jisung en una posición muy incómoda, pero enserio necesitaba saber

"¿Dices que yo voy a evitar que hagas lo que te gusta?"

"Digo que tú vas a esperar porque yo pase tanto tiempo como sea posible contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo, Minho, porque no me interesa hacer eso con nadie y vamos a terminar en malos términos porque te vas a enojar conmigo y eso comprometería al grupo."

Okay, era bien sabido que Han tenía una impresionante imaginación, pero esto era demasiado incluso para él.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad?"

Jisung bufó como si hubiera preguntado una obviedad y exclamó

"Porque ni siquiera somos nada y ya lo estás haciendo."

_Ni siquiera somos nada._

"¿Qué?"

Jisung parpadeó repetidamente, era obvio que estaba nervioso y se miró tan frustrado cuando exclamó

"Tú esperas que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti solo porque me he acostado contigo, pero no puedo decírtelo porque no me siento de esa manera. Perdón, pero enserio no puedo mentirte."

Lo peor era que Minho sabía que Jisung estaba siendo totalmente sincero y que él solo se había metido en esa situación por querer más.

No supo que decir por varios segundos hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros y murmuró con ironía

"Wow, no hay nada como descubrir que solo le has servido a la persona que amas para tener sexo."

Jisung lo miró con absoluto recelo cuando respondió indignado

"Oye, no me hagas ver como el depravado sexual aquí, eres tú quien me ha buscado cada vez que lo hemos hecho. En todo caso debería ser yo quien se sienta el objeto sexual, pero no me siento de esa forma porque el sexo es bueno, incluso aunque a veces llegues en momentos un poco inapropiados."

Ahora hasta llegaba en momentos inadecuados para tener sexo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con Jisung? Quizá era que Minho había idealizado demasiado al menor, pero no sabía porque se sentía tan descolocado con esta información.

Se sentía tan perplejo que solo pudo preguntar

"¿Deberíamos terminar?"

Jisung se encogió de hombros cuando preguntó irónicamente

"¿Terminar qué exactamente?"

Okay, esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Minho asintió aunque quería llorar como un bebé y susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de absoluto reproche

"Ya no te volveré a molestar."

Jisung se encogió en si mismo y esa vez ya no lo miró a los ojos cuando respondió

"No me molestabas, pero está bien si así lo prefieres. Enserio lo siento, Minho."

El mayor estaba hecho trizas, ¿Cómo era posible que si le había entregado su corazón a Jisung de esa manera, el chico ni siquiera lo hubiera tomado en cuenta en lo absoluto?

Pero esa misma tarde, aunque Minho se sentía mierda por haber terminado lo que fuera que tuviera con Han, el menor ni siquiera se miraba afectado mientras jugueteaba alrededor de Hyunjin y Felix en la sala.

Eso le dolió, porque se dio cuenta de que Jisung enserio no sentía la más mínima dependencia emocional hacia él.

Quizá era error de Minho por esperar tanto del menor, Jisung nunca demostró querer tener una relación con él y tenía razón en algo, siempre fue Minho quién lo buscó a él.

Podía ser que aquella fuera la única manera en que Jisung podía quererle, sin ataduras y sin tiempos y tal vez él iba a tener que aceptarlo porque lo quisiera o no, él si amaba a Han Jisung.

Pasaron apenas dos días en los que hizo hasta lo imposible para no volver a caer por Han, pero fue totalmente inútil porque lloró cada noche antes de dormir por la frustración de amar tanto y no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Solo por eso es que acabó yendo al cuarto del rapero y del maknae del grupo para escurrirse en su cama y abrazar su cintura delicadamente.

Jisung se removió entre sueños y entre susurros adormilados preguntó

"¿Minho hyung?"

El nombrado asintió en medio de la oscuridad y susurró

"Si... Perdón por despertarte."

"No hay cuidado. ¿No puedes dormir?"

Jisung se giró para quedar de frente con el segundo mayor del grupo y lo abrazó por el torso; no era un gesto íntimo o amoroso, era ese gesto cariñoso que Jisung tendría con cualquiera de los miembros, pero a pesar de todo Minho se sintió feliz de que sin importar el drama que había hecho sobre el asunto de no ser correspondido, Jisung tampoco le guardaba alguna especie de rencor y lo trataba con el cariño de siempre.

Podía ser que lo que más había odiado de Jisung fuera de hecho lo que más apreciaba ahora; y que lo que le fascinaba antes que era lo pragmático e independiente que era, se había convertido en su mayor tormento.

Esto era lo que Han Jisung deseaba ofrecerle y quizá debía dejar de ser tan intenso y simplemente aceptarlo.

Correspondió el abrazo que Han le estaba proporcionando y murmuró contra sus cabellos castaños

"Estaba pensando demasiado."

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, quería explicar que antes tenía una opinión absolutamente despectiva sobre el Minsung, más o menos desde agosto empecé a dejar mi fobia por el minsung porque en el finding skz gods edition, me di cuenta de una muy pequeña acción sutil de Minho cuando estaban jugando con las almohadas y los conos en la cara, pudo haber acabado a Jisung en ese momento, pero admito que algo se removió dentro de mi cuando solo lo reconoció acariciando su cabellito y entonces se dio media vuelta para buscar al resto... ese fue el inicio del fin, y luego fue que vi otros vídeos donde Jisung prácticamente ignoraba a Minho que lo miraba totalmente apendejado y... pues no lo sé, desde que supe que Jisung es ISTP, había querido escribir algo al respecto porque al chile es una joyita hahahaha y pues esto lo escribí pensando más o menos en como se supone que son los ISTP y los ESFJ en las relaciones románticas (yo soy INTP, entonces no es 100% confiable mi opinión jaja pero confío en el MBTI).
> 
> Según mis investigaciones, los ISTP suelen ser muy espontáneos, desprendidos y poco o nada dependientes de su pareja porque prefieren estar solos para pensar con mayor claridad; en cambio los ESFJ son (aparentemente) bastante más dependientes de su pareja porque toman cada paso de una relación con seriedad extrema, entonces aunque un ISTP pueda tener relaciones sexuales a temprana fase de la relación e incluso no darle importancia, un ESFJ prácticamente podría tomarlo como que su pareja ya quiere casarse con él, so... hahahahaha ay dios, ¿creían que iba a escribir un Minsung romántico? NEIN okno
> 
> Esta es mi verdadera perspectiva sobre el Minsung, que Minho es un pobre no correspondido


End file.
